<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>思念 by qmario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229661">思念</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario'>qmario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>因時間出現異常而出現在現代的James與O5-6相遇</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikell Bright/James Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>思念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因時間出現異常而出現在現代的James與O5-6相遇</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>異常的時間線很快就會被基金會找出原因修復了吧，六摟著身上的年輕男孩，與對方交換甜膩的吻。他們都不知道這樣的時刻還會持續多久，也許是一瞬，也許是幾天。</p><p>褪去衣物後少年的身軀更加削瘦，像是手下稍微用點力就能將他的骨頭折斷，撫摸的大力一點都能讓他皮膚下微血管破裂產生瘀血。</p><p>六的每個吻都很輕，小心翼翼的動作似是擔心懷裡的男孩隨時會化成泡沫消散，翡翠似的綠瞳凝望著他眨了兩下，然後微彎的眸盈上濃濃笑意。</p><p>「Mikell，你什麼時候變的那麼畏首畏尾了？」少年調笑的說著， 環抱哥哥的雙手收緊，他湊到年長者耳邊輕咬了一口，雖然嘴上這麼說，但他喜歡兄長現在的模樣。六沒有閃躲，而是抬手揉了揉弟弟腦後蓬鬆的亂髮，任由少年在他身上惡作劇般留下痕跡。</p><p>「此刻沒有要對你粗暴的理由。」六的手沿著男孩的背向下撫，掌心下薄薄的肌肉覆蓋著骨架，幾乎不存在任何脂肪，他不由的輕蹙起眉頭，六覺得Bright家次子似乎比幾十年前的印象裡更加瘦弱。</p><p>「現在的你總是那麼溫柔嗎？」他們的距離拉開了些，男孩眼中盛裝著好奇，六深深望著James與自己相似的翠綠眼睛。</p><p>他沒有回答，只是一手捧著弟弟的後腦貼上了自己的唇。</p><p> </p><p>體格比自己小整整一圈的少年讓六產生只要雙手一用力就會把他捏碎的錯覺，因此擴張開拓的指動作緩慢而細膩，肌肉逐步承受異物的入侵，六並不希望與James的交合見血。耳畔是James緊抱著自己壓低的喘息聲，六偶爾會在聽見略帶不適的呻吟時偏過頭印上安撫的吻。</p><p>「哈啊……已經可以了，你直接進來吧……」James向後伸出一隻手握住六的手腕，看向兄長的眼神堅定而倔強。後者停頓了幾秒鐘，才在微微頷首後撤出手指，在少年臀縫間的入口抵上自己堅挺的熱度。</p><p>「難受的話就告訴我。」他低聲訴說，James向他發出應允的鼻音，六才逐步將自己的硬挺往柔軟的通道內送入。忍過最初緊繃的些微痛楚，溫暖的快意很快便從相連的地方傳遍全身，他們皆為此發出喟嘆。六摟著弟弟一下下抽送，他的眼睛離不開James沉浸在快感的面龐，無論是被汗水打濕的細碎捲髮，還是含著淚光的漂亮眼瞳，毫無疑問此刻懷裡緊抱的是他親愛的弟弟，沒有被任何異常染指的、他的James。</p><p>「Mikell、好舒服……」充斥快感的濕潤眼睛反射的是自己的身影，六注視著那抹綠因為下身加大的頂弄而產生更多波紋，接著它們破碎開、從眼角溢出，那些晶瑩水珠被六的舌尖舔去，緊接著是帶著一點兒鹹味的長吻，因快感淌下的淚液被他們的脣舌交換著，融入激烈的纏綿。</p><p>James始終摟著哥哥的脖子，手停留在純白的長髮間，他們接吻時James總會稍微施上一點力，如同不想讓兄長太早離開，卻也不會在彼此分離時緊緊扣住慰留。那些依戀從每一次交纏一點一滴傳遞到六這邊，像是在訴說著思念，像是在渴求著陪伴。六無法忽視那些細節，他清楚知道那個時候的自己正全心替基金會賣力，根本沒有多少時間待在家中，現在六只能將懷裡的弟弟抱的更緊。</p><p>瀕臨頂點的身體不時因快感震顫，躺在床上的James喘息變的愈加急促。腦海閃過一個念頭，使的六在挺動間直起上半身，一隻手緩緩覆上James的頸，那雙水氣氤氳的眼睛回望著他。</p><p>說不定，只要在此刻收緊手，就能讓Jack Bright脫離SCP-963的詛咒，就能達成次子卑微的、求死的夙願。</p><p>只停留了幾秒那隻手掌就離開了脆弱的頸部，轉而輕撫少年的臉頰，他終究沒有下手。這裡沒有基金會也不該有，有的只應是他們兄弟的相連。</p><p>「James……」他吐出弟弟的名，在更加猛烈的頂撞間釋放，懷中的心跳與熱度如此鮮明，六清晰感受著對方身上和身下皆熱烈的回應著自己。</p><p>他們沒有很快分開，毫不在意彼此濕黏的身軀，長長的擁抱令時間流逝都變的緩慢。</p><p>「Thanks, Mikell.」沙啞的聲線飽含高潮後的疲憊，James微笑著將雙手從兄長的頸間放下，他捧上六的臉，在唇上貼了個羽毛輕拂般溫柔的吻。「Thank you for everything.」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>